Mischief's Acquantaince
by everything ecstatic
Summary: Loki x Fem!Jack. so, Jack Frost is on Asgard and meets another mischief maker, well actually, meets him later... inspired by The Invisible Trickster by Deathstroke Terminator. Please read and review! Previously called friendly winter. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

"San Diego, sector 2!"

"Easter is not Christmas!"

"Ya bloody showpony!"

Yep, it was a typical, run-of-the-mill, Guardian meeting. Except… "FROST!" thundered a very annoyed… Pitch. After a talk with man in moon, pitch was made a guardian, but must use nightmares at the right times so children could learn to overcome fear. He looked normal, his hair jutting out viciously, tall robe looking tall and robe-y, but, alas, neither was their normal dark hue. They were covered in…. Glitter. _Rainbow _glitter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He'll never find me,_ Thought Jack, and grinned. She was smuggled under North's sleigh in its holding room, which only North had the key to. That key was currently being 'borrowed'. Jack silently laughed to herself, already scheming her next devious prank. Then she felt it. That familiar jolt. A believer, somewhere, was in trouble. And Jack, just then, knew that it was her duty to help._ Sorry, Pitch,_ she thought. _ Another day._

With that she unlocked the door and allowed the wind's invisible arms to caress and guide her into the sky. As she flew, Jack's knee-length ponytailed white hair whipped around. "Hi, Aurora!" she greeted the star. "Hey, Jack!" the remainder of the journey was silent and uneventful. Jack traversed on until reaching New York City, or what was left of it anyway. A battle was raging, with a motley group of colorfully dressed adults against a man in a gold hat. the hat rang bells in jack's head, so she flew closer. Her heart stopped cold when she saw him, because she knew him. The one person who understood her: _Loki._

**Hi! so this is my first try with avengers, did I get any facts wrong? Lemme know if I did. Sorry it's so short, I just thought it would be a good cliffhanger. The next parts will be way before this one, to lead up to this point. so, pleeeeeease review, they make me update faster, and they make my day 20% cooler in ten. Seconds. Flat. Thumbs up if you got that reference. While writing this, I listened to the song 'Let it go' from frozen. Awesome song. Smiles!**

**-Ecstatic**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Like a long time before the last chapter**_

When a believer is in trouble, Jack has a feeling. A shock. And right now, she felt it, and it startled her, for, of course, she had no believers and had never had this feeling before. But the wind knew what was happening, and before you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' Jack was en route to Asgard. She flew away from the rugged mountain terrain she had been on up-up-up past the atmosphere, this was quite frankly scary, but Jack trusted the wind and let him have control. She soared until she came upon a beautiful place, and thought: _how could anything bad happen here? _ But apparently there was, so she followed up until she came to a dark alley between two golden buildings. There were two muscular looking boys facing down a smaller, raven-haired boy wearing green and gold. That was presumably the one needing help. Jack flew down to listen a sec, so she knew what was going on.

"Well then, ready to pay?" asked one of the larger boys.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked the small one defensively.

"You were born." The kid reared back, about to throw a punch, but jack interfered. For one split second, his hand was weighed down by an enormous block of ice and the boy fell on his rear end. Then the ice was gone, and no one noticed. The small one took the chance and bolted. Jack flew after him, to make sure nothing happened on the way back. He ran, then- he just disappeared. Then Jack realized he was in another alley, and with good reason: the twosome had just run that way. Jack dropped down in front of him and smiled.

"Smart, aren't you?" she mused, knowing he could not hear her.

"Thank you." he answered, smirking.

"Did-did you _hear_ me?"

"Well, obviously. Did you perhaps believe I was talking to myself? I do not believe I have gone insane."

"Well, uh, normally people don't hear me. Or see me. Or acknowledge my presence. So I'm really not used to conversing with other people."

"Interesting. What is your name?"

"Uh, Jack, Jack Frost. And you?"

"Loki. Loki Odinson." He replied, mimicking her tone. "So you're Jack frost? As in Jokul frosti?"

"Uh, no. Jack Frost, as in, Jack Frost."

"Ah."

"Sooo, what was with those weirdos attacking you?" His face fell.

"Well, not many people like me around here. Or anywhere at all for that matter." he replied bitterly.

"Whaaaat? You seem pretty likable. I like you."

"It's not about my personality."

"Family doesn't have much money?" Jack guessed. He laughed.

"No, pretty much the opposite. I'm a prince."

"So they hate you cause you're gonna be the king?"

"They hate me because I'm not."

"Older brother?"

"Yes."

"So how do you know who I am?"

"I picked up a book from the library no one had ever checked out, you were in it."

"Hmm. cool! Shall I escort you home?"

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"Not when you need protection."

"Fine. at least no one will see you, then you'd get a bad reputation."

"Don't be like that. I'll fly overhead." Jack rose off the ground.

"You can fly?!" he was shocked.

"Well, it's not really like that. You see, I'm friends with the wind."

"The wind is a spirit?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." he started walking.

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**Guest reviews:**

**Little bookworm: thank you so much for reviewing, and that's what I thought too, so I wrote this so there would be more. And you were right, it totally was. And, unfortunately, he still has issues.**

**Tzintzuntzan: Ok then!**

**Artic Foxxx: thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Loki came to a stop outside the palace gates.

"So, is this where we part?" asked Jack.

"Well, I had an experiment in mind… I would like to find out if anyone else can see you."

"Not bad. Let's try it!" Jack replied enthusiastically.

"And, um, I don't really like the guards. If I could ask a small favor, could you…"

"Gotcha covered kid." jack grinned, grabbed Loki, and flew over the gate. Unfortunately, Jack had forgotten the guards did have eyes, and even if they did see her… not the best introduction. The guards stared at Loki.

"New spell. I've been studying." Loki said icily. The guards ran to a different post, because Loki gave them the creeps.

"What, are you Potter jr. or something? They act like you're Voldemort!"

"I have no idea what that is, but if you are suggesting that I am learning sorcery, then you are correct."

"Oh, like that trick when you teleported out of the guys' way?"

"Exactly." Loki walked into a corridor, and Jack followed overhead. Loki stopped at a silver and red door.

"This is my brother's room. If he does not notice you, no one will." He gestured for jack to go in.

"Blagh! Snowmen! Sup, friend? Uncle Richard! I am cool! You got a yoga ball? Got pie? " Jack yelled the most random things she could think of as she flew in circles around Thor's head. He payed no heed.

"Who has opened my door? I am not to be bothered!" Thor stated grumpily. Loki's head popped out of the side of the doorway.

"Oh, tis' you, brother! How goes the studies?"

"Fine."

"Rutabaga! ballet! Sleeping beauty! Elsa the ice queen! Let the storm rage on! Eat pancakes! Sweet nuggets!" Loki stifled a giggle.

"Is there something you require, brother?"

"No, just popped in to say… BYE!" he motioned for Jack and they left quickly, leaving a very confused Thor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And this is my room." Said Loki, presenting a green and gold room, complete with a king-size bed, sofa, and a large desk, covered in paper.

"Quite the studious one. Nice digs." Loki grinned sheepishly. Jack's shoulder tingled, and she realized:

"Oh! I gotta go! Colorado is due for a white-out!" Jack raced down the hall.

"Wait!" called Loki "Come back soon!"

"Next week!" Jack called as she took flight. The whole hall stared at Loki, who, embarrassed, slipped into his room and closed the door, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Jack had left Asgard, but not for long, as it turned out. Loki had needed help the next day, and the next. And the rest of the week. She had just made another bully slip on ice. He had run off, screaming about Jotuns.

"So, is this a normal routine for you?" Jack inquired.

"Well," Loki grinned sheepishly. "normally, yes, but you've helped my situation quite a bit."

"Glad to help! Want me to fly you to the palace this time? Just to freak out the guards?" Jack smiled mischievously. Loki chuckled.

"Well, I actually have been perfecting my teleportation, and I wanted to try it with two people, seeing as no others would help me willingly."

"Uuh, is this safe?"

"You could say that." Jack beamed.

"Let's do this!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki groaned. "Uuuungh." Jack opened her eyes, looking at Loki, and promptly busted up laughing.

"What? What is it that you find so amusing?" Loki asked, not liking being the subject of the laughter. He opened his eyes as well, and began laughing with her. Jack spoke, tears in her eyes from the giggle fit.

"Are you- a-a _unicorn?!"_ And, indeed, he was. Deep evergreen in fur, with a smoothed black mane. Loki looked down, toward his hooves. He immediately conjured up a large mirror and propped it up on a nearby tree.

"What in the nine realms?!" Loki exclaimed. Jack took at look at herself. She was an alicorn, a unicorn with wings. A light blue was her fur, mane white and ponytailed. Her staff was next to her. A pink pony hopped up.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie pie, welcome to Ponyville!" Jack had seen enough TV through kids' windows to know what to do.

"Loki!" she hissed in his ear. "Time to go!" Loki did not question her. His green horn lit up, and they were gone. Pinkie looked about in confusion.

"Oki Doki Loki!" she hopped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time, it was Jack who groaned. "What now?"

Loki looked over and chuckled.

"I always knew you had a big head."

"Hey! What do I look like? Gimmee a mirror!" Loki grinned and obliged. Jack had a small body, with, indeed, a large head. She peeked over at Loki. "Speak for yourself!" Loki checked himself out in the mirror. He was as Jack, and had huge eyes. But he was smaller. Just then, a stray bird-a-rang hit the roof they had landed on, and they were blown off. A red-headed alien fortunately caught them.

"Hello, friends! My name is Starfire. Pray tell, who are you?"

"Loki, let's go!" But Loki tried, and Loki failed.

"It seems I am out of proverbial juice." The redhead looked over at the twosome.

"That is an interesting name. I shall take you to Raven, she will know how to help you. Come!"

**So, what do you think? This chapter was super fun to write. If you didn't realize, I used My little pony and teen titans go! Please don't hate me for being a brony. Or, the girl term, pegasister. Please don't hate! Reviews make me update faster. Ciao!**

**-Ecstatic**


	5. READ THIS

**Hello! sooo, because I am lazy I decided to do this! A trivia challenge, in each of my stories! until someone reviewing this story gets every question right, (NO GOOGLING ALLOWED, ONLY ONE TRY PER REVIEWER) then I will update this story. I am lazy and evil! MUHUHAHAHA!**

A poor man is sitting in a pub. He sees that the man next to him is extremely rich.  
Poor man: I have an amazing talent; I know almost every song that has ever existed.  
The rich man laughs.  
Poor man: I am willing to bet you all the money you have in your wallet that I can sing a popular song that includes a lady's name of your choosing.  
The rich man laughs again.  
Rich man: OK, how about my daughter's name, Joanna Armstrong-Miller?  
The poor man goes home rich.  
What song did he sing?

A man shaves several times a day, yet he still has a beard.  
Who is this man?

There is an ancient invention still used in some parts of the world today that allows people to see through walls. What is it?

A man was driving a black car. His lights were off. The moon shown no light. A cat was in the middle of the road. How did he know to stop?

How many letters are in the alphabet?

There is a small town on the East Coast that has 2 barbershops each with a single barber, and on opposite sides of town. The barbershop in the good part of town is immaculate. The floors and windows are washed and the air is fresh. The barber is very friendly, always smiling, he has shined shoes, a nice head of hair, and a clean dress shirt. The barbershop in the bad part of town is a mess. The entire barbershop is covered with a layer of dirt, and the air smells of trash. The barber always has a frown on his face. His skin is oily, his hair is ragged, and there are always stains visible on his shirt. A man comes into town and hears of both barbershops and the man decides to go to the dirty barbershop in the bad part of town. Why does he do this?

A semi truck weighing exactly 10,000 pounds gets onto a bridge that is 100 miles long. The bridge's weight limit is exactly 10,000 pounds, any more will break the bridge. After going about 80 miles down the bridge a small bird lands on the truck.

First think of a person who lives in disguise,  
who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next tell me what is always the last thing to mend,  
the middle of middle the end of the end?  
And finally give me a sound often heard during the search of a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this,  
which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

**MUHUHAHAHAHA! I win. I have changed one rule cuz these are hard, you can search up to two riddles on the internet. I just posted a poll on my profile, I am making a story with genderbent (except Natasha avengers as cheerleaders), and I want your opinion on what their high school should be called. Smiles! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," said Raven. "I can give you your magic back, but do not leave. If you leave, our minds will be wiped of everything that happened_ and-_ we will want sandwiches. We need to learn more about you. Are you ready?" Loki nodded. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" The half demon yelled. Loki smiled, took Jack's hand, and they were gone. The titans blinked simultaneously.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" asked Robin, trying to regain consciousness.

"I think… we were getting a sandwich! Robin, go!"

Raven began devising a plan to get them out of the tower. _Legends tell of a legendary sandwich…._ Raven grinned. "More time for us, Butterbean." She whispered to the small Pegasus tucked inside her cape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack/Neutral POV

The twosome of Jack and Loki suddenly appeared right inside the palace gates. The guards immediately scattered at the sight of the prince.

"Sooo, I'm gonna infer from this situation that you don't really get to practice magic too often." Jack said, grinning.

"Well, that's what I just did, and it looks like this particular spell needs tweaking. Thank you for helping."

"If that's what you call what just happened, you're welcome!" Jack shifted her gaze to the sky as the Wind nipped her hair playfully.

"Shoot! I have a snow flurry due in Minnesota. See you tomorrow!" Jack skyrocketed into the air, white ponytail flickering from the force. And she was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki/Neutral POV

Loki turned, sighing, and was about to teleport to his bedroom when he heard footsteps approaching. _Who could that be? No one would voluntarily get close to me…. except…_

"Brother!" exclaimed a heavily muscled blonde from behind Loki. "How have you been lately?"

"I have been fine, brother. What brings you here? Do you not have a duel to attend to? You have no urge to smash things?"

"Well," As Thor spoke he shifted uneasily. "I have noticed you have been talking to thin air lately, and according to a book I read, this is a sign of madness. I really hope you haven't gone mad!"

"Brother!" Loki laughed, as his mind began swirling. _How to explain this…. _ Then an idea came.

"I have merely been talking the castle spirits! You see, I have become quite practiced in the art of magic, and I occasionally notice the presence of a spirit. Like you, of course, I cannot see the spirit, or hear it, but can sense them. However I cannot tell the intentions, so for all I know there could be a Gormack running about."

"There's a… a…Gormack?" asked Thor, paling. Loki grinned. Oh, this was perfect.

"Yes brother, a _Gormack._ And I can sense… that he is….. RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Loki shrieked, as if afraid.

Thor fled as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming. Loki chuckled, amused. _Oh, that was priceless._ And that point on, Jack was known as The Gormack.

**So hi, you're probably wondering about the whole Gormack thing. I read that in a book called **_**My Sparkling Misfortune **_**and Gormacks were spirits that were the most evil you could get. Like near insane evil. People could see them, but I tweaked it a little to fit my needs. And yeah, no one got the riddles, but whatever.**

**Smiles! Until next time!**


End file.
